


Wedding

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Emilia [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, dereks a nit picking wolf, weddings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have settled in with Emilia and are now getting married. Now if only Derek would stop freaking out about the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two in a series of one shots about the pack finding a baby and Stiles and Derek taking her in. You don't have to read part one but it's highly advised.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted, sounding frantic.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. One more month. One more month and then he and Derek will be married and his soon-to-be husband will stop shouting for him with fear in his voice.

“Your daddy is crazy.” He said, looking down at Emilia in his lap. The young girl looked back at him with her sparkling green eyes and smiled. She’d only just started that, responding to his voice, only last month and it still made him happy to see it. They’d estimated her age to be only a few months old when they found her, still not in control of her changing. That’s probably what scared her mother away. It’s not often your baby turns into a hairy wolf creature with glowing gold eyes and fangs. She went through three bottles a day before they finally found a brand that wouldn’t get busted when she fanged out during feeding. Which she often does if anyone other than Stiles feeds her. Five months after that first day and Stiles is still shocked at the pack’s lack of baby-handling skills. He supposes they’ll all learn eventually, the hard way, as more kids come into the pack. But for now, Stiles is on baby-feeding duty.

“STILES!” Derek screamed.

Stiles sighed. “Oh calm down Derek.” He said in a normal tone, rolling his eyes. He didn’t bother shouting. He knew Derek would hear him either way. He stood up and carried Emilia downstairs to the living room.

“What Derek?”

“I am so fucking confused Stiles! Help me!” Derek pleaded, looking at him.

Stiles had to hold in a laugh at the sight his fiancée made. Derek was surrounded by fabric watches, paint swatches, wedding cake pictures, and pretty much everything else Lydia had let take over their living room the past months. And Derek was in the middle, clutching a pink doily in one hand and a purple placemat in the other.

“Darling I’m sorry but you look silly.”

“Stiles!” Derek said, getting more frazzled by the minute.

Stiles sighed an walked forward. Holding Emilia in one hand he used the other to pry the doily and the placemat from Derek’s hands before pulling his arms around him and Emilia. “Listen to our heartbeats Derek. Listen to the steady beats.”

Derek took a shuddering breath and set his forehead on Stiles’s shoulder. “I hate this. Why didn’t we just elope?”

“Because you know as well as I that Lydia would have our balls if we eloped and denied her her fun.”

Derek groaned, and tightened his arms around Stiles’s waist. “Why did we do this to ourselves?”

Stiles laughed and pat Derek’s back with his free hand. “Because we love our friends and are doing this so that I can call you husband.”

Derk took a deep breath. “Fine. But Lydia is making the rest of the choices. I don’t even know what’s what anymore.”

“I’ll call her over. Knowing her she’s been expecting this and already has it all planned out. She’ll make it good and then I’m getting drunk.”

Derek laughed and pulled back to look at Stiles, smiling. “I love you.”

Stiles smiled. “I love you to you lost looking lump.”

Derek rolled his eyes at his choice of words but still leaned in to kiss him.

They were interrupted by a gurgle between them and pulled back laughing. Emilia was glaring protectively at Derek, eyes flashing.

Derek good-naturedly flashed his red eyes back and Emilia submitted, but still glared at him.

“She loves you more.” He pouted.

Stiles laughed. “That’s because I’m the one who feeds her.”

“I feed her.” Derek protested.

“One time does not mean as many has all the other times.” Stiles teased.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Why am I marrying you again? You’re always mean to me.”

“I’d remind you but our daughter’s in my arms and she’ll cry if I put her down so soon after her feeding.”

Derek groaned and put his head back on Stiles’s shoulder. “I want to fuck you.”

Stiles laughed. “You can later. Lydia’ll watch Emilia for us and we can go for a walk in the forest to calm you down after your breakdown.”

Derek pulled back and looked at Stiles seriously. “That’s why I love you. You’re genius. Go call Lydia.”

*

“I am going to kill Derek.” Lydia declared loudly as she walked into the room.

Stiles laughed and looked at her. “What’d he do this time? Derek’s been constantly pissing you off these days.”

“He’s an idiot!” Lydia exclaimed, throwing her hands up as she flitted around the room, checking things. “He just freaked out because he thought you would regret marrying him!”

Stiles laughed. “I agree with your statement of him being an idiot. We have a daughter for god’s sake.”

Lydia gave a strained laugh, looking over at the crib where Emilia was standing, watching them with bright eyes. “He definitely does love you though. That much is definitely true.”

Stiles smiled and stood up. “Well then let’s go marry me to him.”

Lydia laughed and scooped Emilia up, smiling at the girl and her father. “Let’s go.”

Stiles grinned and followed Lydia from the room and down the halls to the side door of the church. Neither he nor Derek wanted to walk down the center aisle so Lydia made them compromise and they’d both be walking in from the side and meeting in front of the alter.

“Ready son?” Mark said, grinning as he stepped forward and held an arm out to his son. Both he and Derek were being walked in. Boyd, Erica, Cora, and Isaac were walking Derek in and Mark, Lydia, and Scott were walking Stiles in with Emilia in Lydia’s arms.

Stiles grinned at his dad and gave him a huge hug. “Thank you dad.” He whispered.

Mark laughed. “Don’t go crying on me boy. I wanna make it through the day without sobbing.”

Stiles laughed as he pulled away and was immediately holding an armful of Scott. “Hey there Scotty.”

“Hey. You ready?”

Stiles nodded, pulling back and looking at his entourage. He grinned and waved to Emilia and then smiled at Lydia. “Let’s get this done with. I wanna be married so I can take Derek’s dick up my ass and call him my husband.”

“Stiles!” Mark exclaimed. “I don’t need to know that!”

“Sorry dad!” Stiles said, not sounding sorry at all.

“Let’s get this done.” Lydia sighed. “Before you mentally scar your dad and Scott forever.”

Stiles grinned and hooked his arms with Mark and Scott. “Let’s get me a husband!”

They all laughed but fell silent as they heard the music start up in the church and the door in front of them swung open. They all grinned as they walked into the church.

As Stiles stepped out and looked across the church he was grateful for his dad and Scott’s arms on his as they were the only thing stopping him from sprinting across to Derek. The wolf was dressed in perfectly fitted dress pants, a white button up shirt, a red tie, and his leather jacket. The jacket was Stiles’s fault. He made Lydia a deal that she could put him in anything if Derek got to wear his leather jacket to their wedding. And she did. Stiles was in black dress pants, a red shirt, white tie, and a dress jacket.

Stiles could tell that Derek was in the same mindset as him. Only the hands of Erica and Cora on his arms were stopping him from running forward to meet Stiles but the smile Derek had on his face was enough. Compared to the man Stiles and Scott met in the woods after Scott was bit, this was a completely different man. He was grinning and looked like the happiest man on earth.

When Stiles and his group reached the center he didn’t bother waiting just jumped into Derek’s arms. He heard Lydia sigh as their groups took their seats, annoyed, but he didn’t care. He just held Derek tightly and was held back just as tight.

“You look amazing.” Derek whispered.

“You _are_ amazing.” Stiles said back.

Derek laughed and pulled away, both of them looking at the priest, who was smiling and holding back a laugh.

“Are we ready to begin now?” The priest asked.

Derek laughed. “Apologizes Monseigneur.”

“Nonsense Derek. I’ve married people plenty worse.” Stiles and Derek were both blushing profusely by now but he just smiled and began the ceremony. “We are gathered here today to marry these two lovely young men. Which of you will take your vows first?”

“Me.” Derek said. He took Stiles’s hands and looked at Stiles, looking open and vulnerable in a way he never used to. “Stiles Stilinski you are one of the weirdest people I have ever met. You are completely insane.”

Stiles laughed. “You’re supposed to be nice Sourwolf.”

Derek smiled. “You are completely insane, but I love you. I am completely and utterly in love with you. And if that makes me crazy to then I guess I’m crazy because I am utterly gone on you. You could ask me to do anything and I’d probably do it. And you know that. In the last five months I have bought you more curly fries than in the entire first four years I knew you. We have a daughter together and she is the only person in the world that I love even close to the amount I love you. The only thing that could make me happier today was if my family was here to see you and how much better you make me. I know my mother would love you and Laura would end up being one of your best friends. You get along with Cora and I love knowing that a piece of my family is here with me today and is able to meet the man I love. I don’t ever want to lose you and I promise you that I’m not ever going to leave you.”

Stiles smiled, tears in his eyes as he knew how hard it is for Derek to open his heart like that and talk about his feelings. “Derek. God I can’t even begin to say how much I love you right now. There are over a million words in the English language and I’ve got nothing. There’s probably just as many in Polish and I can’t think of a single word that would allow me to express how in love I am with you. When we met you were a jackass. And sometimes you still are. But I love you. I’m not entirely sure when I fell in love with you but I did and I don’t regret it. You’ve asked me before why I fell with you and I told you I didn’t know. And I still don’t know. I don’t think I’ll ever know. All I do know is that I love your smile and your laugh and the way your hair looks in the morning with your sleepy little smile and your beautiful eyes. I don’t know why I love you but I do and I’m not ever going to give you up. Not in a million years. You are mine Derek Hale and you’re not going anywhere.”

Derek grinned back at Stiles, tears running down both of their faces.

The priest was smiling and there were tears in his eyes as he raised his hands up. “These men have pledged their love in the sight of God and by the power bequeathed to me by the Church and State I know pronounce you two to be husbands. You may kiss boys.”

Stiles didn’t hesitate as he grabbed Derek’s jacket and dragged him in for a full-out makeout. The world vanished around them as they both poured their love and emotions into the only thing they could do to truly express the love they had for each other. When they pulled away the tears were gone but their eyes were still shining with love and adoration for each other.

“Would the two of you just walk down the aisle already so we can go eat?!” Isaac exclaimed.

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles flipped him off.

“Shall we?” Derek said, smiling and offering his arm to Stiles.

Stiles grinned back and hooked his arm in Derek’s. “Let’s shall.”


End file.
